Mother, Daughter, and Enemy Movie Night
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny and her mom go to see 'Letters to Juliet' and Sonny runs into Chad. CHANNY! Short one shot.


**A/N: Finally! Falling for the Falls premieres in exactly ONE WEEK! So, without further adieu, here's "Mother, Daughter, and Enemy Movie Night". Sadly, I don't own anything except the plot.**

Tonight is going to be awesome! I'm going to see "Letters to Juliet"! The only downer: my mom is going with me. I wanted to go see the movie by myself, but she wouldn't let me. So now my mom's driving me to the movie theater in her beat up truck.

"Okay, we're here," she stated. We got out of the car and walked into the movie theater. She held my hand while we were walking through the parking lot. I tried to let go, but she has an iron grip.

"Okay, mom, you get the tickets, and I'll get the snacks," I explained. She only nodded and we went our separate ways. I got us a large popcorn and two large sodas. But as I got out of line, someone bumped smack into me, and I spilt all of my popcorn. Some of the butter got on my brand new yellow t-shirt. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-wait, Chad? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, running into you. What are you doing here?" he asked as he helped me up.

"I asked you the question first," I shot back. He explained that his girlfriend of the week (that's what I call it) was supposed to meet him here, but she didn't show up, not that I care about his personal life. Just as he finished, my mom walked over to me and Chad.

"Hey, sweetie. Oh, hi Chad," she greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Munroe," he said.

"Chad, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Uh, mom, I think he wants to see his movie," I whispered to her.

"Sure, I'll join you," he replied with an evil smile on his face. I have the feeling that he's just doing this to torture me. "What are we seeing?"

"Letters to Juliet," I said. "But all you're going to see is the parking lot," I said trying to shove him out the door. But my mom stopped me before I could get him out.

"Sonny, you will not be rude to Chad," my mom scolded. So I let go of his shoulders and walked back up to get more popcorn since 3/4 of the popcorn had been spilt on the floor. So we walked down the hallway to the theater. Since the theater was packed, I reluctantly sat next to Chad in the last two available seats in the very back row and the movie started. But by the middle of the movie, I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked to see it was Chad, but I didn't move his arm. Instead, I pretended to not notice. But by the scene where the two main characters kissed, I felt Chad kiss my cheek. I looked at him, amazed that he did that. My response to that was as I looked at him, I leaned closer to him and pressed my lips to his. Sparks flew as we kissed. We pulled away, with Chad looking dazed. He just put his arm back around me, and I put my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep about 3/4 of the way into the movie. I knew when it was time to wake up when I heard clapping.

"Did you enjoy the movie, Chad?" I asked him tiredly.

"It's now my favorite movie of all time," he stated. Right as we walked out of the theater doors, he put his arm around me as we walked.

"Mine too," I replied just seconds later. I gave him a peck on the lips. Unfortunately, my mom told me it was time to go home, but Chad insisted that he take me home. She didn't argue, and I got to ride home in his car. I fell asleep in his car as he drove me home. I must have looked cold, so as we were at a stoplight, he reached in the back of his car and put his jacket around my shoulders.

"Hey, Sonny, we're here," he said quietly as we pulled into my building parking lot. I woke up just as he said that. We walked inside, hand in hand.

"Thanks for taking me home, Chad. I'd rather ride with you than my mom any day," I said as we reached my door.

"You're welcome," he said. He kissed me gently on the forehead and walked off. But before he could take ten steps, I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Chad, can you pick me up tomorrow? I don't want to be seen with my mom," I asked. He nodded and promised to pick me up at 7:30 tomorrow morning. Before we walked off, I stopped him again and pulled him in for another sweet kiss. Now I love my mom, and Chad.

**Please review! I'm sorry this is short; I had a limited amount of time before SWAC came on tonight. Now click that button down there. : )**


End file.
